Stand By Me in Times of Pain
by Shadowgate
Summary: Stan and Clyde both went through a lot of pain in this new season. So they come together as friends and help each other.


Stand by me in times of pain.

By Shadowgate

Authors Notes: If you liked Flashbacks, The City on the Edge of Forever you'll enjoy this fan fiction story.

…

Clyde slammed his locker shut. He'd just lost his mom and though he was angry at her for the abuse their relationship was no less mother/son.

Stan saw him and walked over with the intention of comforting him.

"Clyde if you want to talk I'm here for you. You've had it difficult over the past month. Oh and that bitch in the fucking church who said there was blood on your penis, let me tell you I'd love to see her fucking bleed."

Clyde replied "I hope that motherfucking bitch gets fucking gang raped and her head is cut off."

Clyde opened his locker again for the sole purpose of slamming it.

Clyde then turns to Stan after slamming his locker and asks "how's Kyle?"

Stan answered "well he wants to beat the shit out of Cartman for two major reasons. The first one being over the shitty zip lining trip and the next one is over his racially motivated match making."

Clyde said "oh man remember when you went to the water park last summer? Kyle ended up having to drink fucking piss."

Stan said "oh I know and looking back that was just so fucked up."

Clyde went on to say "some friend Cartman is, he shit up Kyle's fucking nose. Oh and remember what Apple Incorporated did to him? It's like Kyle is always up for being used as a human toilet. I just hope you're there for Kyle because he could use some fucking emotional support."

Stan said "Kyle spent two hours last night crying in my arms."

Clyde said "holy shit."

Stan said "I just wonder if Craig wants to kill me over my anti-bullying video. I know both of you were fucking pissed off."

Craig Tucker walks up behind Stan and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to kill you Stan."

Stan turns to Craig and says "thank you Craig."

Craig added "the thing about Butters is he's passive aggressive and it certainly showed lots of guts for you to stick up for him."

Stan replied "well thank you again Craig."

Craig stated "you showed lots of strength by standing up for Butters. His family is fucking psychotic."

Kyle approaches them and says "no shit."

The three boys look at Kyle and see his eyes are red.

Stan walks up to Kyle and hugs him.

Craig adds "Butters might kill his own father in his sleep one day just like in Star Wars when Darth Sidious killed his master in his sleep."

Stan cuts in "well you know what that would just be tough fucking shit for Butter's dad."

Clyde chimes in and says "fuck the motherfucker."

Stan says "fuck his dad! Fuck his stupid motherfucking mom and fuck his ugly ass granny."

Craig says "Butters has to put up with abuse and too much fucking shit in general and his granny is one ugly old bitch. Fuck that bitch!"

Kenny appears and says "motherfucking lowlife bitch ass whore."

Mister Garrison walks by and says "Goddamn it you kids cuss like the kids in Stand By Me now it's time for class."

All the kids go into the classroom.

Mister Garrison begins teaching.

"Today class we're going to learn about all the sexual encounters that took place in the White House under the Clinton Administration."

The kids laugh and Cartman chimes in "hey Token how's the sex going with Nicole?"

Token yells "GODDAMN IT!"

Kyle gets pissed and says "I am so pissed off. Cartman all you do is cause fucking problems you fat fucking asshole."

Cartman retaliates and hits Kyle. Kyle hits him back.

Mister Garrison yells "BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

Cartman says "oh you're just upset because Mister Slave is with Big Gay Al."

Mister Garrison lifts up the chair at his desk and throws it threw the window and glass shatters everywhere.

Stan yells "SHIT!"

The class quiets down out of fear of Mister Garrison's rage and Mister Garrison says "I'm going to step out for a minute. Any teacher would be irritated if they had Eric Cartman in their class."

Eric Cartman laughed and said "that broken window will come out of Mister Garrison's salary."

Clyde goes in for the attack.

"Hey Cartman you made fun of me for leaving the toilet seat but you couldn't even make it to a toilet. Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

The whole class laughed.

Clyde went on to say "look out Kyle because Cartman might shit in your face. Oh shit Cartman I can't believe you shit your pants just like Pete Melman."

Cartman's eyebrows are exposed and he's angry as can be.

Clyde continues "hey Cartman we were all in diapers once but it appears you still need them."

The whole class broke out laughing so loud they were heard all over the school and Cartman ran out of the class crying like a baby. They laughed for 10 minutes straight before getting quiet.

Stan said "oh Clyde I think I broke my ribs I laughed so hard. Oh my heart is in pain from all that."

Clyde feels Stan's heart and says "it's still beating you're okay."

Kyle says "good job Clyde."

3PM the bell rings.

Clyde says "hey Stan let's go to the ice cream parlor down the street."

Stan replies "I'd fucking love that."

AT THE ICE CREAM PARLOR

Clyde says "you know Stan you are always one to lead and take on big missions. You and Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are a pair of four and you're viewed as the leader. I can now sit back and look at this situation with the bully video and see it's not entirely your fault shit hit the fan."

Stan is sitting with a chocolate sundae and breathing heavily.

Clyde says "Stan you need to calm down. What you did for Butters was kind and nobody's mad at you anymore. Oh and having to go to San Francisco twice and jack off in public wow talk about self public humiliation."

Stan says "Clyde you're one awesome person. You've come through for me and I just hope I can always be here for you. Oh and the way you put Cartman in his place was awesome."

Clyde said "life isn't always easy. I won't say I don't miss my mother and I know I'll always have to deal with bullshit from fat ass Cartman. But life gets a little easier when I stand by you Stan."

Stan said "I'll happily stand by you in your times of pain Clyde. I'm so glad nobody is angry at me anymore over the bully video fall out and Kyle along with Kenny have both gotten over my stupid decision to go zip lining."

Clyde stops eating his chocolate chip ice cream and gets up. He puts his arm around Stan and he says "you know Kenny and Kyle love you like a brother."

Stan gets up and they both hug.

Stan said "this is like that fucking 1980's movie Stand By Me."

Stan looks over and notices Wendy sitting alone at a table reading a book with a vanilla shake.

Clyde begins singing "when the night has come and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid just as long as you stand, stand by me."

Stan grabs Wendy and sings "darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me."

Wendy says "holy shit Stan put me down."

Clyde, Stan, and Wendy all laugh.

The End


End file.
